fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Risotto Nero
The Character Summary: As a 18 year old he killed the drunk driver who killed his cousin once the driver got out of jail, after that he began being an assassin. At the age of 21 he gained his stand Metallica and became the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione an assassination team that would kill politicians, American gangsters and anyone else who posed a threat to Passione. The [[Diavolo|boss]] never gave them any valuable turf, Nero was dissatisfied with that and sent two of his teams members to look into the [[Diavolo|bosses]] identity they were quickly and brutally killed thus Nero and the remaining members of La Squadra di Esecuzione wanted revenge thus looking even more into the [[Diavolo|bosses]] identity. Nero, being the last of his squad found out the bosses identity while fighting with [[Diavolo|Vinegar Doppio]] but was soon killed by the [[Diavolo|boss]] himself. Quote: “Well fought Risotto Nero. You ended your life with dignity intact” Diavolo to Nero Name: Risotto Nero, Leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione Age: 28 Birthday: 1974 Sicily Italy Height/Weight: 6’, weight unknown Origin: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure (Part 5 Vento Aureo) Tiering Weakness: Metallica creates a magnetic field so anything magnetic could be used as a homing attack Lifting Strength: Standard Human Striking Strength: Standard Human Speed: Sound+ should compare or be faster then the other members of La Squadra di Esecuzione who could casually dodge or react to bullets Durability: Superhuman should compare to the other members of La Squadra di Esecuzione Destructive Capability: Below wall Range: 5-10 meters Stamina: 1/4 Tier: 1C Powers and Abilities '''Metallica''': This stand resides in Nero's body and has the ability to extract the nutrient iron from within any animal or plant that enters the 10 meter radius. It uses magnetic forces to turn the iron in the ground or in the body into weapons (Scissors, razors, needles etc) and expels them from within by doing this he can destroy their enteral organs and cause oxygen deprivation as their blood has a lack of iron. By having iron particles attached to his body he can camouflage and blend into his surroundings If he can get his blood on a stand he can take control of it through Metallica Destructive Force: C Speed: C Range: 5-10 Durability: A Precision: C Development Potential: C Notes Nero’s Stand Metallica is a music reference to the Thrash Metal band Metallica https://youtu.be/S7blkui3nQc Feats Survived Polpo's trial and acquired a Stand. Became a high ranking member of Passione Became the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione (Assassination group in Passione) Metallica uses the iron from the environment or somethings blood to create weapons Metallica can camouflage Risotto Nero by having small iron particles stick to his body to refract light Didn't bleed out after having his foot cut off Using Metallica he reattached his severed foot By taking the iron from somethings body he can hurt them by making weapons in any part of their body and deprive them of oxygen at the same time (iron is crucial for transporting oxygen around the body without iron no matter how much you breath it would be useless as no oxygen would get around the body) Figured out that Doppio was a member of Passione and that he was the alternate personality to Diavolo. Survived after having his body riddled with Aerosmith's bullets Metallica took control of Aerosmith Nearly killed Diavolo Notable Wins Notable Defeats Found out the Diavolo's identity while simultaneously almost killing Diavolo, and only died to the interference of Aerosmith. Inconclusive